Ash
by Kiljoy
Summary: Today would be the day that was always remembered as the burning of the Cullen Manor. [Complete]


**Ash.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

"_I was fighting an internal battle against myself over the course of the night, needless to say, I was losing._"

Far off into the outskirts of the small town, an eerie, faint glow of light was barely visible among the dark quilt of evergreens.

Nevertheless, it did send many shadows cast along the ground.

One, of a young girl, could be found weaving frantically through the forest. Her dark brown eyes were filled with deep terror.

Dearest why are you out so late? Don't you have somewhere to be loved? Its so cold outside. Can't you smell the ash? Are you deaf to the horrifying shrieks erupting from somewhere deep in the forest? The sirens you heard earlier got the wrong address. They won't be arriving anytime soon. And when they do, it will be over and done. Turn back, leave now. Its dangerous. Do you not understand?

She moved with despair. Her feet were the only thing keeping her going. Her heart aches with the loss of a hope she couldn't find again, no matter how hard she reaches for it. Her chapped lips tighten into a frown of defeat.

She concentrates very hard, raking her thoughts for anything good to come of this. Nothing was found. All files were empty. She does, however, remember more. "The only way you can be sure to kill a vampire is if you cut him up, and _burn_ every piece to ash."

It was obvious to anyone now that something is burning. The air fills with smoke and the excruciating scent of gasoline.

Once you reach the clearing though, you'd have stone hard proof.

The girl who's long brown hair flailed out behind her like suspended ribbons, maybe even the tail of a balloon reaching for the sky, just seconds earlier, stood still. In fact, she stopped dead in her tracks as she took the miraculous sight in.

A beautiful, sturdy white mansion spilled smoke from every window. No inch of the home was visible behind the ash. Deep, almost blood-colored, red flames crept up the side of the house, no one to stop them.

She could almost hear the sickening laugh from the very soul of the flame.

She screamed, all of her emotion mixed in one shriek of terror. She started off again, running right up to the house.

Did you not take my advice, love? I said go back. Its much too dangerous. Get any closer to those flames and your pretty little face will be forever damaged. If you dare open that door, you're youthful heart will never be the same. I'll be an escort, a savior, if only you'll let me guide you away from this awful disaster. There's nothing you can do child. What's happened already happened, those little legs of yours could not have carried you fast enough to stop it. Looks like the heroin won't be the heroine today. Please, take my hand and I'll lead you back into the safe confinement of your familiar room.

Ignoring my silent warning, she trudged on. She called out a boy's name. Probably the one she loved. This was his house.

I see, from my safe hiding place, a man, a large sturdy one, urging her to go back. He sends her words of fake hope.

I'm disgusted as he touches her face. She turns from him though, runs to the door just as a stick of wood rips from the ceiling. It falls, before anyone could warn her.

The girl is now lying limply of the front porch of the burning manor. She's alone, it seems the man has left. No one to save her. She's helpless, awaiting death on the day that would forever be remembered as The Burning of the Cullen Mansion and the day a young girl lost the only thing she'd ever loved.

The sun rose up over the horizon. The girl is still lying at the porch. Why hasn't anyone come to find her? Does she have a home? Surely there is someone looking for here, surely there is someone to love this beautiful young woman.

I hear a rustling in the woods. A shadow is cast along the ash.

He sees her, he hears her raspy breathing, as if it is causing excruciating pain for her. He sprints to her, throws his arms around her. His shoulders heave with sobs. I was right, there was love.

**A/N: So, it sort of came to me one day. It's really old...maybe even pre New Moon old. Kind of has an eerie feel to it, doesn't it? The POV's is of an onlooker. The boy at the end was intentionally supposed to be Edward, but earlier it said the young girl (which was, obviously, Bella) had lost the one thing she loved most in life. Perhaps it was Jacob? I won't say because I like to leave my stories to where your imaginations can play with them. Thanks for reading. Review?**


End file.
